Reapers
by Wazzaby Glade
Summary: No recuerdo nada y no se porque estoy aquí, pero debo sobrevivir una semana. Cumplir las misiones, eliminar Noises y enfrentar a los Reaper. 1 sado en The World Ends With You. Esto es solo un summary horrendo y con sida XD.
1. Prologo

Ok. ¿Cómo están?, yo quería hacer una historia de Halloween, pero no se me ocurrió nada y quise hacer un long-fic y se que debo continuar "Mi Neko Rubia" XD. Esta historia estará basada en The World Ends With You (el juego están hermoso que quiero una secuela)

Pareja: Ninguna, o talves si :3

Disclaimer: Ft y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama y TWEWY y su historia es propiedad de Square-Enix

Antes que nada, síganme en tumblr XD

**Reapers  
Prologo. y CapI parte 1**

Era un mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia. Se podía ver a un peli-rosado caminar por la calle

**Natsu's POV.**

-**Quítense de** **mi camino, me estorban…..¡CALLENSE, Dejen de hablar!, Váyanse al diablo-**pensaba el chico llamado Natsu mientras se ponía unos audífonos-**Se valerme por mi mismo, tengo mis opiniones, así que tu no hables, ok?-**se detiene cerca de un grafitti-**Odio a la gente, siempre la odie y nunca me gustara-**tocaba el grafitti mientras sonreía melancólicamente-**Esto es lo único que me gusta-**un auto iba a alta velocidad, pero el joven no se dio cuenta hasta que se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió negro

El chico estaba despertando en medio de la calle.-**¿Q-qué paso ugh?-**se toca el costado derecho de su pecho-**Oigan…..oigan ¿me escuchan?-**se dio cuenta de que el conductor del vehículo mira a cierto y se asusto y se subió al auto y se fue-**Oye espera imbécil!, me pregunto que estaba mirando-**miró a donde miraba el tipo y se quedó en shock-**¿Q-qué mierda?, ¿Qué hace mi cuerpo ahí si yo estoy aquí?.acaso yo…..¿estoy muerto?**


	2. Cap I: ¿Estoy muerto?

Wazza Damas y Caballeros XD  
Quise adelantar la 2da parte del Cap I, ya que este será un fic semanal.  
Disclaimer:Ft. Y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mashima-sensei y TWEWY y su trama son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square-Enix 

**Reapers**

**Cap I. p2: ¿Estoy muerto?, ¿Puedo volver a la vida?**

**Natsu's POV**

**-¿Qué está sucediendo, por qué mi cuerpo está ahí tirado si yo estoy aquí?-**Decía asustado y en shock el peli-rosado, mientras trataba de mantenerse en control el cuerpo real del chico empezó a brillar de un color carmesí-**¿Qué mierda?-**La luz salió disparada hacia Natsu y el se protegió, pero la luz llego a su mano y se convirtió en un pin negro con una calavera de dragón roja-**¿Mi cuerpo se convirtió en este pin?, tch-**lanzó el pin al aire y cayó en su mano, pero se desmayó.

**Normal POV**

En un edificio se vio a un chico peli-azabache sin camisa(Ustedes ya saben quien es XD) y unas alas de murciélago que parecen tatuajes-**¿Así que tenemos un nuevo jugador, eh?. Sera interesante-**saltó del edificio y toma al joven y se fue volando a la calle principal. 2 minutos después lo dejo en el suelo-**Oye despierta-**Natsu despertó-**¿Q-quién eres?-**le pregunto el peli-cerezo al joven-**No te interesa, pero ¿quieres participar?-**le pregunto-**¿Participar?-**le pregunto devuelta-**Si, para volver a la vida-**le respondió el peli-azabache-**S-si-**aceptó Natsu-**Ok, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio-**sonrió divertidamente el azabache-**Si-**le respondió-**Te doy mis recuerdos-**dijo el pelirosado decidido-**¿Eh?, ¿Hablas enserio?-**pregunto sorprendido pero sonriendo –¡**si, te doy mis recuerdos a cambio de participar!-**grito el pelirosado-**Ok, pero déjame decirte que olvidaras hasta esta charla y solo recordaras tu nombre, ¿capicci? (N/A:No se cómo se escribe)-**le conto el joven-**Solo hazlo, maldito bastardo-**grito mientras que la mano del misterio joven brillaba en un color celeste con un aire frio-**Pues bienvenido-**coloco su mano en la frente de Natsu y el se quedaba dormido y todo se volvía negro.-**Esto me huele a un ascenso-**Se rio el joven mientras se daba vuelta y se iba volando.  
-

**IO; Minna!. Aquí SD WZZY presentándose con un long-fic, y no se enojen si no actualizo Mi Neko Rubia, es que en estos momentos no tengo el pendrive con el archivo de ese fic. Y como estoy tratando de darme vuelta TWEWY otra vez, me puse a pensar en el juego con los personajes de Ft. Como los personajes del juego.  
Como sea, acepto sus review para responder dudas y si puedo les mandare saludos XD.  
Sayo Minna!  
**


	3. Día 1:El Juego Reaper

**Reapers**

**Wazza!, Damas y caballeros. Aquí Wazzaby con un nuevo capítulo de Reapers (No Me digas).** **Se me olvido decir que Aquí Shibuya será como una parte de Magnolia, ya que me di cuenta mientras escribía las betas de este cap. Que Magnolia como Shibuya no encajaba así que decidí agregar un poco de la trama original XD.**

**Disclaimer: FT y sus personajes son propiedad y TWEWY y su son propiedad de Square-Enix.  
Info: Si ésta en negrillas entra guiones** (-**Olii!**-) **Es dialogo, si está entre guiones es pensamiento y si entre "*" (*pan tostado*)** **es acción o expresión y si está entre "[]" es mensaje del celular ([Maria Umpajote])**

**P.D: Síganme en Tumblr, no es qué sea Spam ni nada por el estilo, pero solo háganlo, aunque se aburrirán (Me voy al rincón Emo)  
-**

**Capítulo 2: Día 1. **

Era Mediodía en la ciudad de Magnolía, y en el cruce peatonal del distrito comercial de Shibuya se podía ver a cierto pelí-rosado despertarse en medio de la calle.  
**Natsu's POV**

**-¿Uh?-**No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué hacía yo en el cruce peatonal?, al levantarme vi mi mano y note que tenía un extraño pin con una calavera-**¿Qué es este pin?-**Lo Lancé al aire y al caer en mi mano escuche voces a mi alrededor.(**N/A: Alguien debería dejar las drogas :3)-¿Qué Cara…?-**al abrir devuelta mi mano las voces desaparecieron-**P-puedo escuchar voces en mi cabeza, pero ¿Cómo?...**-Estaba en shock y no encontraba nada de lógica en lo que sucedió-Un segundo.*Mirando al pin*.¿de dónde vino este pin?...hmmm….me pregunto ¿si estarán relacionados?-cerré de nuevo mi mano y pude escuchar otra vez esas voces y deje de tocar ese misterioso pin-¡**Voces!, si definitivamente son voces….pero ¿Por qué?...¡No puede ser, Puedo escuchar lo que la gente piensa!.***miró el pin*.**-¿Qué demonios es este Pin?-**De repente escuche una pequeña melodía venir del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón**-¿Ah?-***entró la mano en el bolsillo y saco un celular (**N/A:Movil o como le digan**)*-**¿Y este celular, es mío?-**note que tenía un mensaje y lo abrí-**[Ve al 104. Tienes 60 Minutos, falla y serás borrado-Los Reapers]-JAJA Oh eso es tierno, además que es contra el tiempo-**respondí sarcásticamente mientras entraba al menú para borrar ese puto mensaje-**Adiós Spam .(N/A: Todos odiamos el Spam XD).Borrado, ¿Are, Sigue Ahí?-**Me salió una vena en la frente y una gota de sudor estilo anime-**Es como si fuera el correo basura del infierno…Aghjj!-**Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano izquierda-**Auchh!…mi mano-**vi mi mano sorprendido al ver que tenía un contador y vi al edificio que estaba detrás de mí, que en la pantalla gigante que había decía "Tienes 7 Días".-¿Siete días?, ¿siete días para qué, joder?-**¿uh?-**note que en el aire habían unas extrañas marcas y de ellas salían unas ranas-**¿Qué?, ¿R-ranas?**-¿Qué demonios?-_Las ranas se me estaban a acercando y yo como imbécil que quede quieto-__**¿uh? Oww!-**_Me atacó una-**¡ouchh!, ¡Ellas me atacaron?-**¿Por qué pregunte eso?, es como obvio-**Nggh, alguien ayúdenme-**Grite pidiendo ayuda, pero la gente me ignoraba-**Hey…..¡DEJEN DE IGNONARME!, ¿Qué mierda es este lugar?, agghh!...joder!, Mejor me voy-**Me fui corriendo. 

**Normal POV  
**Mientras tanto en la azotea de un edificio.-**Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo…..-**Se quejaba relajadamente mientras fumaba un peli-azabache sin camisa, con alas de demonios y un tatuaje con forma de cabeza de lobo en su pecho**-Deja de quejarte, no hemos tenido trabajo por mucho tiempo-**Le regañaba una peli-roja con unos guantes de una armadura y alas de demonio y una marca de Liebre.(**sip es nuestra Titania** **XD**)-**Ah eso me refiero Erza, se siente como un lunes por la mañana-**Le respondió con poco interés el chico sin camisa-**Gray…..-**Le llamó Erza con un aura demoniaca rodeándola y sacando una espada-¿**S-si, E-e-erza?-**Pregunto con miedo Gray-**Eres un idiota!-**lo golpea con la espada-**Itte!-**se quejó por el golpe-**¡¿Oye qué demonios te pasa?!-**Le pregunto furioso-**hmp, ¿Acaso prefieres tener vacaciones permanente?, escucha el primer día hay una gran cantidad de jugadores, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de subir unos puntos, al menos has un mejor trabajo que el último mes ¿sí?-**le aconsejo la pelirroja-**Aye….Una semana no me matara, probablemente-**dijo algo cabizbajo el lobo-**Gray…..ya deberías olvidarlo, ya ha pasado un año…**-Le consoló Erza-**Si…oye, mientras estamos en ello ¿te parece si jugamos un jueguito?-**le preguntó con una sonrisa egocéntrica Gray-**¿Un juego?-**Pregunto interesada titania-**Si,** **Así no se siente tanto como el trabajo, vamos sé **que** lo adoras-**Dijo ellobo tratando de convencerla-**Claro, tú me conoces *suspiro* muy bien, de que trata el juego?-**pregunto la liebre-**¿Qué te parece el deporte Reaper no.3, Cacería de Jugadores?-**Cuestiono Gray-**Por supuesto-**Acepto la reaper-**Ok, ya sabes la regla, el que más jugadores recolecte durante la misión de hoy gana-**Habló el reaper-**¿Bromeas verdad?, no es del todo divertido-**Se quejó la escarlata-**¿No te agrada?-**Pregunto sorprendido el stripper-**No, pero *lo mira asesinamente* Voy a aplastarte, no hay competencia-**le respondió-**Ok, ahora tengo que esforzarme ahora. Y sabes muy bien que el perdedor le comprara un gran tazón de Ramen al ganador. **Mientras con Natsu.  
Natsu llegóa una plaza con la estatua de un perro**-*Suspiro* Tal vez….pueda estar…a salvo…..aquí..-**El joven vio a atrás para ver si lo seguían siguiendo y vio que las ranas aun lo perseguían-**Rrgh… ¡Putas Ranas!, ¡déjenme tranquilo de una vez!, no les hice nada-**de pronto vio que las ranas atacaban a más gente y estas desaparecían-**¡¿QUÉ?!, ellos se desvanecieron, ¿por qué esos tipos desaparecieron?,¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué yo esto en un lugar así?, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! UAARGGH, Oww, auuch! Ellos quieren atraparme-**vio que una rana iba directo a el y el pelirosa con la mirada oculta en su flequillo y con un puño cerrado-**A mí no me jodan!-**Justo en el momento que la rana lo iba a atacar el la golpeo mandándola lejos-**JAJAJA No son rival para mí (N/A:Y aquí se comporta como el Natsu original XD)-Encontré a uno-**el pelirosa escuchó eso-**Eh?**-¡**Oye Tu! Has un pacto conmigo!-**le grito y ordenó una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes-**Uh….estoy un poco ocupado-**respondió confundido el pelirosa-**Escuchame bien, si forjamos un pacto así derrotaremos a los Noises (N/A: Quise usar los nombres en ingles porque así suena mejor XD)-**le respondió cansada la eji-verde-**¿A quién mierda le importa el ruido?-**le respondió con otra pregunta Natsu a la chica-**Idiota me refiero a esos monstruos-**le reprocho la morocha-**¿Acaso quieres ser eliminado?, ¡date prisa que perdemos tiempo!, Pacta conmigo-**le obligo la desconocida mientras le ofrece su mano-**O-ok, acepto…-**se estrecharon las manos y en el hombro del pelirosa apareció una calavera de dragón (**con la forma de la marca** **del gremio**)y en la oji-verde una estrella de 4 puntas con 2 alas al lado derecho **¿Qué son estas marcas?-**pregunto el pelirosado mirando su marca-**Toma esto-**le entregó un pin-**Usa este pin para pelear-**Natsu miro el pin y este tenía una llama (para los que no conozcan el juego busquen en google "Pyrokinesis TWEWY")-**P-pero estas marc-Ya te lo explicare, ahora hay que vencer a los Noises-**le interrumpió la desconocida mientras se ponía en pose de pelea y de su bolso sale un muñeco de nieve-¡**Preparate!-**le aconsejo-**B-bueno-**Natsu se puso en pose de batalla y el pin que le entrego la chica empezó a brillar-¿**Sabes usar el Psych?-**le pregunte la joven-**¿eh?** -respondió el chico de cabellera rosa, mientras más noises se acercaban-**Maldición! -**el puño del chico se encendió en llamas e hizo aparecer una llamarada en el suelo-**Ese fuego..¿lo hice yo? -**Movió su mano en dirección al noise y la llamarada fue hacia el quemándolo y destruyéndolo-**Nada mal-Idiota, gastaste mucha energía!-**le regaño la peli-negra mientras su peluche destruía otro noise-**No es posible-**quiso activar de nuevo el psych pero no pudo-**Te lo dije-**le contesto la joven-**No me importa-**y su pin volvió a brillar-**KEAAHHH -**y volvió a atacar a los noises eliminándolos y regresando la paz-**Nada mal, es buenos que puedas usar los pines, debes ser bueno con los psych, parece que encontré el compañero ideal-**le alago su ahora compañera-**¿Ese fuego era un psych?-**pregunto sorprendido el pelirosa-**Sep-**le respondió la oji-verde-**Y ahora que somos compañeros los ruidos no nos eliminaran-**dijo sonriendo la chica-**Osea que…¿estamos a salvo?-**pregunto confundido Natsu-**Si, ¿acaso estas siego?, ¡mira se han ido!-**le exclamó muy alegre la chica del peluche-**Se Fueron….etto,¿Qué son los noises?-**pregunto El chico de la marca de dragón-**Son unos monstruos con los que acabamos de luchar-**respondió con la respuesta más obvia-"¿Monstruos?, si claro y yo soy batman y ¿los psych son para lo que sirve el pin?"-Pensó nuestro dragón-**Ay pero que descortés soy, ¿y mis modales?-**dijo riéndosedespreocupadamente la chica-**Soy Lucy Heartfilia, pero dime Lucy y ¿tu?-**le pregunto Lucy a Natsu-**Yo llamo esto una gran estupides-**le respondio molesto el chico de la bufanda-**Vaya…como sea, Tenemos una larga semana-**le contó Lucy-**¿Una semana de qué?-**cuestiono ya fastidiado el pelirosa-**El juego Reaper dura 7 días, ¿cierto?-**le pregunto devuelta-"¿Reaper, perdón?, ¿Quién carajos es esta muchacha?"-pregunto en su mente el chico de los audífonos-**OI!,¿Co-Mo-Te-Lla-Mas?-**le pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido y con las manos en la cadera y con un puchero-"A la mierda….¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?-se cuestionó ya fuera de sus límites-**Anda, dime tu nombre-**le suplicó con un puchero la peli-negra-"La señal dice Estación de Shibuya, ¿por qué demonios estoy en shibuya?"-se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda-**¿S-sucede algo m-malo?-**le pregunto ya asustada por las reacciones de ese chico-"Matte….El cruce…solo debo recordar mis pasos"-Dicho esto Natsu se fue corriendo dejando a Lucy sola-**¿Ah?, ¡Oye espérame!-**salió disparada a perseguirlo y así llegaron al cruce-**¡¿Por qué cojones me sigues?!-**le pregunto ya cabreado Natsu a Lucy-**¿Por qué te haces el difícil para seguirte?-**le reprochó molesta la tipa-**Lárgate, yo voy a donde me dé la regalada gana-**al decir eso, se acomodó su bufanda y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su short y se fue caminando ignorando las quejas de la chica-**Adiós-**hasta qué-**BAKA!,Estamos encerrados aquí-**le grite esta por última vez ya que se cansó de gritar-**¿Nani?, no seas idiota-**se detuvo y la miro molesto-**Tu eres el único idiota aquí, Baaaaaaka!, hemos pactado y deberíamos estar juntos…ya que…no puedes vencer a los Noises solo-**dijo esto cabizbaja-**No sobrevivirías-**le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras el chico de la bufanda se volteaba y la miraba de forma enojada-¿**Sobrevivir a qué?-**le pregunto sacado de quicio-**¡Al JUEGO, IDIOTA!,¿No quieres jugar?-**le pregunto ya fuera de sus casillas-**Pfff,tu juega a esa mierda sola-**dijo mientras seguía su camino-**Por dios ahora me sacaste de mis limites!-**se lanzó sobre él y lo empezó a golpear-**Idiota, insensible, no tienes gracia, por tu culpa nos borrarán-***baja la cabeza*-**Tu ya viste lo que le pasó a esa gente ***Natsu se sorprende y la mira***….acaso ***lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y enojada-** ¿Quieres acabar asi?-**le pregunto mientras el joven se quedó sin palabras-**…Somos compañeros….y los compañeros se cuidan entre ellos-No me metas en esto-Ya lo estas, eres un jugador como yo-**l_e_ interrumpió la morocha mientras él se excusaba**-¿Un jugador?, ni siquiera estoy jugando a nada, además….quitate de encima por favor me duele la espalda y la cabeza por tus coscorrones-G-gomen-**Natsu se quejó y Lucy se quitó de encima-**pero, ¿de verdad crees que no estás jugando-**le pregunto tratando de hacer que el pelirosa empezara a dudar-**Absolutamente-**le respondió su compañero cruzado de brazos-**Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes un pin de jugador? Y ¿ no tienes un contador en la mano?, yo si….-**le dijo mientras pensaba de mentira tratando de convencerlos y el pelirosa miro el contador de su mano y se dio cuenta que quedaban 20 minutos-**Pero….¿Que mierda?...-**la miro enojado-**¿Nani?-**la oji-verde miro su mano-**¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!,¡El tiempo vuela, solo tenemos 20 minutos!-**lo toma de la muñeca y empiezan a correr-**¡Corre!, Tenemos que llegar al Diez-Cuatro rápido!-**le grito mientras corrían-**¿Diez-Cuatro?,¡Qué es eso?-**pregunto Natsu a Lucy haciendo que se detengan-**¡DIEZ-CUATRO!,¿104?,¿no viste el mensaje? "Ve al 104 o desaparece"-**le grito Lucy-**Diablos, sí que eres gritona y ese mensaje…..-**Por Favor, ¿Qué clase de idiota se creería esa porquería?, cierto ella (**Que cruel, no entiendo por qué escribí eso)**…..aunque…este día ha sido muy raro, y ella me va a seguir de todas formas…..mejor le sigo el juego y veo de que se trata esto…..-***suspiro*.Ok, tu ganas, seré tu compañero-**le dijo Natsu a la morocha cansado-**Bien, y por último, dime tu nombre-**le ordeno Lucy-**….Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-**respondió-**¿Con qué Natsu?, lindo nombre…aunque tu nombre no está para nada relacionado con esa actitud tuya, pero como sea-**le alago Lucy-**Urusai…vámonos-**dijo mientras se empezaba a ir y la mira-**¿Qué?, ¿No vienes?-**le pregunto fríamente-**Ya voy-**le dijo mientras lo seguía.  
Iban corriendo entre la gente hasta llegar a la calle que daba con el 104, pero chocaron con algo-**Auch!, Esta bloqueado, podemos pasar por aquí-**dijo Natsu-**¿Cómo que no podemos pasar?-**pregunto sorprendida Lucy-pero, si es la única entrada al 104-dijo preocupada-**….-**¿Por qué siento que me observan? *mira atrás* Ese tipo de allí ¿Qué mira?-pensó Natsu al ver a un tipo con una sudadera roja y con una gorra oscura y con la capucha cubriéndolo-**Pacto Confirmado-**dijo el tipo misterioso (**De seguro es un violador del bosque antiguo, ok suficiente internet por hoy XD**)-**¿Qué haremos con este muro?-**pregunto Lucy mientras colocaba su mano en el muro transparente, el cual empezó a desaparecer y ella callo de cara al piso-**P-problema solucionado-**Dijo Lucy mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda y se paraba-**¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto Natsu-**Ni idea, tal vez fue suerte, creo…..como sea, sigamos-**dicho esto Lucy empezó a correr-Ese tipo de rojo se veía algo sospechoso *mira atrás* ¿Cómo?, ¿desapareció?...raro….-Natsu se volteó y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Lucy. Un minuto después llegaron al 104-**¡Llegamos!-**celebró Lucy mientras Natsu miro su mano-**¡El contador desapareció!-**Dijo sorprendido el chico del dragón-**Si, Misión Cumplida-**dijo aún más alegre Lucy-**Pff qué poca cosa**-dijo alguien detrás de ellos-**¿eh?-**dijeron asustados y sorprendidos el par-**Solo un idiota la cagaría el primer día-**se quejó esa persona-**¿Quién anda ahí? **(OTRO GATO!, estoy enfermo XD)-pregunto Natsu mirando atrás**-Oh no…¿un reaper?-**dijo asustada Lucy mientras se voltea-**Reaper….-**Natsu miro a Lucy confundido-**Serán eliminados tarde o temprano, así que ayuda a esta chica a ganar unos puntos, ¿sí?-**dijo la mujer misteriosa mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hacia aparecer símbolos de noises y desaparecía-**Natsu, ahora que sabes usar el psych, es nuestra oportunidad de pelear, concéntrate en mi-**dijo Lucy mientras sacaba a su peluche y este se ponía en pose de pelea-**¿Qué?, lucha tus propias peleas-**le dijo Natsu-**No seas idiota, es para vencer a los Noises-**le respondía la chica de la estrella-**Esta bien….Voy a acabarlos-**dijo Natsu mientras cerraba sus puños y uno de ellos se encendió en llamas y los chocabas-**¡VAMOS!-**dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-**Piroquinesis- **Natsu invoco una llamara y apunto hacia 3 noises haciendo que se mueva y deje una cadena de fuego y destruyend los otros 2 escapan medio heridos y Lucy con su celular controlaba los movimientos de su peluche-**Arriba, izquierda, gancho derecho, golpe bajo….**-el peluche golpeaba sin parar al noises, 3 minutos después derrotaron a los noises los cuales eran 9-***suspiro* Lo logramos *suena una melodía en celular de ambos*- [Obtienes pin de 500 Yenes. véndelo a cambio de 500 yenes tirando el pin el tarro de basura en el menú de pines]-Ahora que nos sincronizamos un poco mejor, podemos eliminar muchos más Noises-**Dijo Feliz Lucy-**Hagámoslo-**dijo Natsu emocionado al ver que aparecían más Noises-**¡SI!-**respondió con ánimo Lucy. 3 minutos después-**¿Se acabó?-**pregunto Natsu cansado-**Aún no, mira allí-**dijo aterrada al ver que de un símbolo aparecía un oso-WOW, este parece muy fuerte…como si otra opción-**Hey acosador-**Natsu llamó a Lucy-¡**No soy una acosadora, imbécil!-**le respondio molesta Lucy-**Lo que tú digas, tan solo….no la cagues-**le ordenó Natsu-**Yo…no lo hare-**le respondio decidida la peli-negra. Los 2 fueron hacia el Noise, Natsu utilizo varias veces la Piroquinesis y Lucy ataca sin parar con su peluche, pero al final lograron eso si quedando algo heridos-**Lo **logramos- dijo una muy cansada Lucy-**Pero ya la oíste, el primer día no es nada…¿y si las misiones son más difíciles?, aún tenemos 6 días más ¿podremos conseguirlo?...yo….no quiero ser eliminada-**al decir eso miro su celular con pena-No lo creo…..¿Por qué estoy atrapado aquí?,¿y si me eliminan? ¿Qué mierda de juego es este?...¡AAAAH!, esto no puede ser cierto, ¿De verdad estoy atrapado en este lugar?,¿en Shibuya?-dijo Natsu en su mente antes de que el y Lucy se desmayaran y todo se vuelva oscuro.

"**El 1° Día. El Juego Reaper".**

-¿Qué es el juego reaper?  
-¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio?  
-¿Algún día actualizare mi neko rubia?  
-¿Podre conseguir el permiso para ir al concierto de Miku (por qué Miku viene a mi país-Chile-envídienme resto de América XD)  
-¿Podre conseguir otra 3DS?  
-¿Dejare de hablar como mexicano alguna vez?  
Todo esto y más en próximo capítulo de Reapers *se ve a un Natsu y Lucy en chibi*  
Natsu y Lucy: Hasta la próxima!


End file.
